The Retelling of Harry Potter of the Caribbean
by DeadLuck666
Summary: A retelling of DGM otaku's "Harry Potter of the Caribbean", which I just adopted. After the final battle, Harry receives some shocking news; so his magic sends him away to Jack's island! [Rated T for cussing and mild suggested themes.] Takes place after Canon HP7 (no epilogue) and before PotC 1. [Wandless magic in later chapters.] GuyxGuy - Don't like it, don't read it. but pls R&R
1. Where, When, and How?

**Hello everyone, DeadLuck here! This (surprising) is my first adopted story here, so please be nice to it. The original story "Harry Potter of the Caribbean", by DGM otaku can still be read. ****I don't take credit for the first 6 chapters, because, those actually are DGM's work (****though I did tone down the cussing and change this at the it's still the same).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean!**

**Have fun reading,  
DL666**

* * *

**"Chapter I - Where, When, and How?"**

**(Harry 1st person PoV)**

To the ministry, I have officially killed someone.

It doesn't matter that it was a half-snake maniac. No. Dumberthandoors said that by killing a dark lord, I was becoming dark. _ME_, their once-savior of the whole Wizarding World, is now dark?! Ridiculous! But sadly… The populous will believe anything, so long as there's a good story behind it. So here I am now, in a deserted hospital wing, waiting for the results of my jury session earlier. I could already guess what would be said.

'You shall spend a life-time in Azkaban for the killing and torturing of over 10 people.' Hogwash. They were all Death Eaters, for Merlin's sake! I sighed when I heard the door open. Only one person could get in or out of the newly charmed doors. Dumbledore. Time for my results!

"Harry Potter. You have been charged under the crime of killing 15, accounted for, people. You shall be sent to Azkaban…" Dumbledore said. _I knew it! And they really only knew of 15? They saw me kill the entire Death Eater fleet!_ "…Where you shall receive the Dementor's Kiss." He continued.

I froze. Staring at the old meddling fool that I had once respected in a mixture of shock and horror. _Why the hell am I basically being killed?!_

I didn't murder anyone! I killed the vile beings that were going to try to take over the world! A life-time in prison I can deal with well enough. But being soulless, I could not. No... I couldn't! I won't!

"I don't want to disappear!" I screamed at the space around me. Then suddenly a veil of darkness washed over my senses and I knew nothing more, but the sound of the sea calling to me...

* * *

**(Third Person POV)**

Dumbledore was shocked. One moment he's telling Harry the _'grave'_ news, then the next he's being surrounded by a dark light. It was an odd experience indeed, and Dumbledore could even swear he heard the sound of the ocean as he was being trammeled. The light was only around him for seconds it disappeared to reveal the empty space of where Harry should.

"This," Dumbledore said slowly, "will be a problem…"

* * *

**~ Thousands of Miles Away on a Deserted Island ~**

Jack had been abandoned on the island for a total of 36 hours. He was walking around the shore, when he noticed a new feature to the large body of sand. There was... A boy? Lying on the shore? _How the hell did he get there?_ Jack went to investigate this and was surprised at what he saw. It indeed was a boy, but he was very feminine looking. Girlish features surrounded by a halo of long, wavy black hair that vaguely reminded Jack of a Raven he once saw. Jack leaned forward, directing his sea-worn hand to the new resident's face. Then, in a flash, green eyes opened staring directly at him.

"AH!" Jack shouted jumping back. The girly boy glared, but then his eyes widened.

"Who-who're you! And how the _hell_ did I end up on a beach of all places?! Last thing I remember was that Du-" The mystery boy started to shout, sitting up. Then he went deathly silent, scaring poor Jack. All he was doing was strutting across the shore, but then this kid showed up.

"Uh… Heh-hem!" Jack cleared his throat, "I... Am Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." Jack did a mock bow with his invisible hat before looking up again curiously at the girly boy. "And who be you?"

The raven-haired teen stared at Jack like he was crazy. And that boy was spot on. Though he didn't know that for certain. Seeing that the boy wasn't going to talk at the moment, Jack sat himself down next to him, and grabbed a bottle of rum that he took to leaving around the island. "Want some?"

The boy nodded. He practically downed the whole bottle, and it was Jack's turn to be shocked.

"You got to be kidding me, mate! You're as bad as me with the rum! How old are you anyways, kid?" The boy growled when Jack tried to grab the bottle back, and shook his head. "Okay… Just asking. But you shouldn't drink so much; I only have so many bottles in storage."

"You do a mighty fine job at that already," The boy finally said, though in a hoarse voice. Jack was amazed at the voice that still sounded beautiful even when raspy, but even more amazed when he stuck out a thin, straggly arm. When did he last eat?! "I'm Harry, by the way. Mind telling me where I am?"

Jack let out a harmless laugh. "It'd help if I knew where I was myself." Harry gave him a curious glance, clearly wanting elaboration. And Jack told him. He didn't know why, but he did. Harry listened avidly, and even told a disbelieving Jack that he was a wizard. When Jack wanted proof, Harry looked around before cursing loudly.

"Dammit! Where the F*** is my wand?! Don't tell me that I lost it?! I'm totally f***ing screwed. What the _hell_ am I going to do NOW?!" Harry screamed into the air. Jack walked over to a pacing Harry and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Calm down, love. I don't need proof. I believe you. Crystal?" That wasn't the best thing to say, Jack later realized.

"CALM DOWN?! I just f***ing _LOST_ my _WAND_ and you're telling me to _CALM DOWN?!_ AND DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" Harry stormed towards the trees, and plopped down next to them. He crossed his hands and started muttering under his breath. Jack sighed, and decided to tell Harry something that was bothering him.

"Harry… I want to tell you something. Ever since I saw you on this shore, I felt a... 'pull' of sorts towards you. I know that doesn't help my craziness factor, but try to believe me." Jack quickly explained. The teen being confronted looked up at Jack with big green doe eyes.

Quirking his head to the side, he replied. "You know what? I felt that, too. It's the main reason I woke up. So, I guess… Thanks. Oh, and do you know the date? I kinda want to know how long I've been… 'Away'." Harry asked hesitantly. Jack just grinned sillily.

"Of course, lo-" At Harry's glare, he stopped short. "Of course, you may! It is early August of 1652." Harry sighed.

"Good, it was August last I remembered, wait… _1652?!_" Harry fainted.

* * *

**So that's the retelling of the first chapter, hope you lot enjoyed. :) Be back with more~**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**  
**DL666**


	2. Lovers At First Sight

**A/N: ****The original story "Harry Potter of the Caribbean", by DGM otaku can still be read. ****I don't take credit for the first 6 chapters, because, those actually are DGM's work (****though I did tone down the cussing and change this at the it's still the same).**

**~****~ Speaking in Parsletongue.**

* * *

**"Chapter II - Lovers At First Sight"**

As soon as Harry fainted; Jack panicked. And in a way I guess it would have been the normal sort of response. After all Harry had just fainted for some an unknown reason, and he had no idea how to make him conscious again. So again, Jack did what anyone would have done in the kind of situation such as this... He slapped him. Mind you, it wasn't the _best_ idea ever. In the end all Harry gained was a red mark on his left cheek. It was then that Jack started to get really nervous. So the other cheek got slapped too. And again I say, not the best idea ever.

Finally, Jack thought of a brilliant plan that didn't involve slapping, and was something he actually wanted to do. Slowly, very slowly, he leaned towards Harry's delicate rosy pink lip, so full and beautiful on his peaceful face, and brought his coarse chapped ones down upon them. Harry's eyes fluttered. Jack was ecstatic, and kissed deeper. Harry willingly gave in, and when he realized what he was doing, Harry turned redder than the marks on his cheeks. Trying to stutter out an apology, Harry realized a throbbing pain in his head.

"Ugh. What happened?" Harry asked, his blush twice as strong when Jack didn't move away from his face. Jack blinked, taking note of Harry's question. His eyes turned thoughtful.

"Well, you fainted right after I told you the date. I was so worried Harry love, and I'm _NEVER_ worried. That just tells you how special you are to me!" Jack sped up the last two sentences so they were barely audible, but Harry heard. And smiled.

"Well, now that you told your feelings..." Harry said. He placed a teasing kiss on Jack's cheek. "I can now truly say that we are most likely soul mates. I feel the exact same way as you do. Because I think I really do love you, Jack, even though I hardly know you." Harry crawled onto Jack's lap and placed his chin on Jack's chest. He didn't bother commenting that he was from 1997; with magic, Harry should expect by now things like time travel to happen on their own accord. Looking up, he continued, "Would you like to get off this island, Jack? With me? If yes, please, kiss me again." Harry's eyes bore into Jack's with so much hopefulness, that Jack couldn't resist giving in to Harry's command. Their lips met again, but this time, Harry had more force; it wasn't just Jack. Harry moaned at the sweetness of their harsh kissing session, but ended up toppling over, abruptly ending the kiss.

"Oww… Sorry, Jack… But now we can work on getting off of this island. I don't have my wand, so magic's out… Oh! I know! We can make a raft! How 'bout it, Jack? You in?" Harry practically chanted as he jumped up onto his legs. Jack cautiously stood up before answering the energetic Harry.

"Aye, love. And now I can really call you that! So no complaining." Jack sternly told Harry, with a hint of humor in his voice. Harry pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms, before strutting over to some fallen branches.

"Can you help me gather pieces of wood for the raft?" After Harry saw that Jack wasn't going to move, he started the bribery. "Alright, if you help, I won't protest you calling me whatever you want." Jack lit up at that and quickly bustled to where Harry was. "Don't look in the same place as me! Spread out, Jack! Spread out!" Jack briskly nodded and ran off in the other direction. "Bloody pirates," Harry muttered, with a smirk across his face.

Once the pair had gathered a decent amount of wood, Harry started on the task of aligning them to make a rough draft of the raft. Jack twisted some collected palm leaves to use as replacement rope, and soon the actual raft was finished and ready to be used. While Harry grabbed two long, skinny branches, Jack started bringing the makeshift raft towards the surrounding water. The pirate and wizard duo set sail. Their destination: Tortuga.

* * *

Harry and Jack traveled from pub to pub, drinking to their hearts content. The first time that Harry got drunk off of the island, where they were crazy anyways, Jack found it very amusing. It was at their first pub after arrival. At first, Harry denied the alcohol, not wanting to get drunk in front of a crowd.

"C'mon, Love! Almost everyone here is drunk already! No one will even remember if you do anything embarrassing. Here's some rum, Harry Love." Jack persuaded, handing over a pint. Harry sighed, seeing Jacks reasoning. He downed it in one gulp. That was when things became interesting. Everything became dizzy, and Jack looked exceptionally sexy at the moment.

"Oh, Jack! Ya know ya loo' sho delich'us righ' 'ow." Harry attempted to say, climbing into Jack's lap. Jack was stunned. For the few weeks that he knew Harry, he was never this forward. Even when drunk. He supposed that Harry was holding back on the island and the raft. "C'mon, hun, gi' m' a kish. Righ' here." Harry continued to talk, pointing to his cheek. Jack placed a delicate kiss where Harry pointed and Harry giggled. "Heehee! Ya shilly! Ya mished! Lemme sho' ya!" Harry lunged, his force tipping the bar stool they were sitting on. With a loud _'oomph'_ the pair landed on the ground, Jack against the floor, and Harry on top, lips pressed firmly against Jack's.

When Harry didn't get up and stayed still, Jack had a panic attack. Did he hit his head? Did he faint from too much rum? Jack quickly sat up, being careful of Harry, and checked him over. And laughed. Harry was in a trancelike state; eyes glossed over and body slouched. Then Harry started to talk again.

"Ya know wha' sucks? M' life! I ha' ta kill thish guy tha' is pshyco and I don' eve' know ta man. He wan' ta kill me jusht cause I woul'n' fucki' die… ~Damn ya, Voldemort,~" Harry slipped into parsletongue, "~if ya di'n' kill m' in the firsh plach, Ya woul'n' ha' ha' sssssho much trou'le t'yin' ta kill m' en firsh, four'h, fif', ssssshixth, an' def'n'tly ssssssheventh yea'?~" Jack stared at his companion for a while, before shaking it off.

"Well, everyone hates themselves, love. It's a part of life. Want another pint?" Jack asked, purely curious. He never imagined Harry to agree. He started to rant even more, slower and completely in English this time.

"REALLY! I kill t'ish guy, cause D'mb'f'rt wa'sh m' ta, an' all ah ge' in retur' ish a d'ath shentensh. Ah wa' alwa'sh draw' ta danga', bu' D'ATH? Fo' killin' shomeo' no' eve' clas'fi'd as 'uman a'mo'?! Teh wiz'r'in' worl' esh tru'y c'azhy. Bu' teh worst par' esh, et hasn' eve' fucki' hap'ed ye'! An' it'sh ta fa' 'hea' in the fut'r fo' m' ta chan' et! Argh!" Harry let out an aggravated shriek. **[A/N: Translation done by DGM otaku: "REALLY! I kill this guy, cause Dumblefart wants me to, and all I get in return is a death sentence. I was always drawn to danger, but DEATH? For killing someone not even classified as human anymore?! The wizarding world is truly crazy. But the worst part is it hasn't even f***ing happened yet! And it's too far ahead in the future for me to change it! Argh!"]**

Jack, being around so many drunks all the time, was able to understood Harry perfectly. Jack tried to comfort Harry "Don't worry, hon, just calm down, and breath. I know you hate Dumbledore and his minions-" But he was cut off.

"_Minionsh!_ Do' eve' ge' m' sh'art'd on teh minionsh! T'ey ushed ta b' m' frien'sh!" **[A/N: DGM otaku TRANS: _Minions!_ Don't even get me started on the minions! They used to be my friends!"]** Before Harry could start screaming, Jack put a hand over his lips. He regretted not placing his mouth there, when Harry bit his hand and licked it. Jack got Harry to calm down by giving him water, but saying it was vodka. Harry believed Jack's lie in a heartbeat and downed the artificial Russian alcohol in an instant. After about 5 glasses of water, Harry was finally sober enough to think and speak clearly, except for a slight slur in his s's. Jack had to admit that Harry could be fun drunk and pledged to get him drunk quite a few more times.

The odd pair traveled the different bars and pubs for a nice amount of months before they decided it was time to go to a real island with civilization. Tortuga wasn't a place for romance and relaxation that was for sure. So they went in search of a boat. That's when they ran across Anamaria.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow." She commented haughtily. "What is it you want this time? And you better return it." Jack quivered behind Harry from the force of the glare directed his way. Anamaria just noticed Jack's companion. "Well, well, well, who's this young lady, Jack?" Harry's eye twitched.

"Hey! I happen to be male, and proud of it too!" Harry crossed his arms. "And if you must know, I'm Jack's lover." Jack looked flabbergasted and a mirrored expression was on Anamaria's visage.

"You two… Are lovers?" Anamaria asked, hesitantly.

"'Lovers', Harry Love?" Jack rephrased. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Hun, _lovers_. I think we've classified as lovers for a _looooooooong_ time now. Don't you?" Harry shot Jack a glare, just daring him to deny it.

"O-of course! I just didn't know you thought that way too!" Jack's face broke out into a full-blown grin. "I am pleased for I, Captain Jack Sparrow, to be your lover, Harry Potter!" Jack enveloped Harry in a gigantic hug, suffocating Harry. When Harry spluttered for air, Jack finally let go. "Now, Anamaria, we won't ask for much. Just a small boat will suffice. We've been on a dinky raft for a while, and want to get out of Tortuga; head to civilization and what not. So, what d'ya say, savvy?" With both Jack and Harry's puppy dog faces, Anamaria couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright! But you have to return it soon, alright?! Or else I _will_ find you, Jack." Anamaria threatened. Jack nodded furiously as he was led back to Anamaria's place; where boats were lined up perfectly. "Now, 'arry; I think you should have some… Less eye-catching clothes. So come with me and I'll find something for you." Harry followed Anamaria while Jack looked at all the boats. All of them were well done, and a good size for the pair, but after a minute of looking around, Jack found the perfect one. Plain, yet elegant. Jack, yet Harry. And (he was was proud about this part) it was blue.

After picking out the boat, Jack waited patiently (with only one thing broken) until Harry came back. Jack could hear his lover before he came in view.

"No! No way in _HELL_ are you putting me in that! I will die before I wear that… _Scheme_ against nature! I won't even be able to fit in that, it is way too skinny!" Harry stormed in, followed by an energetic Anamaria with bundles of dresses in her arms. Ah, Harry was going to be put into a dress. Jack drooled. "Jack, help me out of this mess!" Seeing the lost cause that was an imagining Jack, Harry sighed. "Fine, but if it gets uncomfortable, I'm taking it off." Jack's drool pile just got five times bigger. Harry facepalmed. Of course Jack chose this time to be all… imaginative… and very, very pervy.

Harry got into a plain, emerald green dress with black lace, and Anamaria complimented every characteristic the dress brought out. His eyes, his figure, his lips. Really anything a girl can compliment. Harry was about to pay for the small boat when Jack dragged him into it and sailed away.

"Onward to Port Royal!"

* * *

**Chapter Two. DONE! Chapter Three is next! :D**

**Until then have many Chocolate Frogs and Butter Beers; and I will see you later. ;)**  
**DL666**


	3. Welcome To Port Royal

**A/N: ****The original story "Harry Potter of the Caribbean", by DGM otaku can still be read. ****I don't take credit for the first 6 chapters, because, those actually are DGM's work (****though I did tone down the cussing and change this at the it's still the same).**

**ENJOY CHAPTER THREE! XD**

* * *

**"Chapter III - Welcome To Port Royal"**

Their trip went smoothly, that is, until they caught sight of land. Harry could feel the hems of the torturous dress getting heavier by the minute, so he took a look down. There was water _everywhere_. The emerald-eyed boy disguised as a girl started bilging the water. Jack soon caught on and started helping. When they passed four skeletons of pirates, the duo paused, Jack took off his hat, while Harry was just saluting.

"'Pirates Ye Be Warned.' Pirates ye be warned my ass." Harry muttered. Jack let out a low chuckle at Harry's bad mood, but noticed the boat was sinking rapidly.

"C'mon up here, Harry." Jack instructed. Harry obeyed, but instead of grabbing onto the mini crow's nest, he climbed upon Jack's back, riding piggyback. When Jack was right in front of the dock, he took a swift step and landed on the wooden boards while the boat was left to the depths of the ocean. They reached the edge of the dock when someone shouted out to them.

"Wha-uh-Hey! Hold up, you! It's a shilling to tie up your boats to the docks." Everyone looked to where the poor little floating object had sunk. Jack brought out a few coins, having slight difficulty with Harry on his back. Harry jumped down, making sure his dress didn't fly up. He wanted to at least act like a lady, even if he was Jack's.

"Thank you, Love. Now, how 'bout we give you three shillings and we forget the names, savvy?" Jack gambled. The man closed his book, and started to walk away.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mister and Missus Smith." And Harry ran away. Being in a good mood after landing, he spun around jovially, but didn't forget to grab the man's pouch of money on his way off the docks. Jack grinned at his lover. He was really helpful sometimes, and so amusing all the time, that every waking moment of his time, he wanted to spend with Harry. The pair made their way to where the Interceptor was tied up, but were blocked by two post guards.

"This dock is off-limits to civilians," a pudgy guard commanded, but apologized right away, "I'm sorry, miss, but you and this man must leave." The guards looked at Harry with regretful looks, and Harry put on his façade right away. Pulling out a fan, he giggled.

"Oh, it's quite alright, gentlemen. Thank you so much for being polite about it, it helps the pain in my frail heart. You see, my husband here, he has some sort of complex with ships, and dreams of sailing off to sea in one, no matter how dinky. But-" Cue fake tears. "-the horrible part is that he is blind in one eye! He cannot command a crew if he can only see half of the ship! I want to see my husband no matter what, until I die, and I cannot tell you when for that shall be. My heart is weak, and we cannot pay for a doctor. For all I know, my last moments could be right now…" Harry trailed off. That did the trick. The guards eyed her with pity and sorrow. Then, the skinnier one spoke for the first time.

"I'm terribly sorry, ma'am, but I'm afraid we aren't allowed to do that." When Harry's eyes got bigger and he cried harder, that was the last straw. The guards broke. "Well, I suppose you could go aboard for a second, just don't touch anything, alright? May we have the pleasure of knowing your name?" Harry's face lit up, glad that Jack didn't speak up and ruin the act.

"I am known simply as Harebell." Harry said with a kind smile, thinking of a type of flower he once saw in his aunt's garden. Obviously he wasn't about to give his real name out to complete strangers, now would he! Harry skipped to the haul of the ship, shouting his gratitude behind him. Jack followed at a brisk pace behind Harry, but he was absolutely giddy. _The Interceptor!_ He had a chance to reach the Black Pearl once again! He moved the wheel around.

"Hey!" The guards noticed. "We told you to not touch anything! The Commodore might notice!" A light bulb appeared above Jack's head, and it was lit.

"Talking about the Commodore, why aren't you at his inauguration? Two fellows of high society like you should be there, too, or at least guarding that ship over there." Everyone glanced where Jack pointed. Jack could have taken that chance to run, but why would he? He was on the Interceptor already.

"Well, someone had to guard the Interceptor, and no ship can compete with it speed-wise." The pudgy one said proudly, while the other nodded.

Harry and Jack shared a glance; Harry had a knowing look in his eye. Jack went on to discuss with them the Black Pearl, but then went off topic to one of his made-up adventures to stall for Harry to come up with an idea. Harry looked out towards the sky and the rocks, scenery always helping him think. But there was a yell, and a body tumbled off the rock ledge.

"Jack!" Harry screamed for his attention. Jack ran over in time to see the splash. "Are you guys going to help or what?" When they didn't make any noticeable movements, Harry started to get ready to dive. A hand shot out in front of him.

"Sorry, miss, but it would be improper for a woman to swim in her clothes. I can't let you jump in like that." One of the guards said; Harry couldn't care less which one.

"Improper?! Do you think the person who fell would care about properness right now?! I have to save her!" Harry practically screamed. But Jack came to the rescue, literally. He took off his accessories and his overcoat (even his beloved hat), and dived in.

Harry worried. About Jack. About the woman who fell. And now about the soldiers that were surrounding them. The trio had quickly gotten off the ship after Jack jumped off to wait for his submerging, and now he was there, with the woman in his arms. If Harry didn't know that Jack loved him, then he would have been extremely jealous. Jack cut off her corset so she could breathe, and the soldiers pointed spears at him.

"On your feet." Norrington ordered Jack. He was about to shoot him, when Elizabeth protested. Norrington agreed not to shoot, and stuck out a hand. "I believe some thanks are in order." Jack hesitantly stuck out his hand, and when Norrington had a grasp on it, he lifted Jack's sleeve, revealing a sparrow flying and, right below it, a P, the international mark of a pirate given by the East India Trading Company. Harry recently got it, too, but by his own hands istead, so he could be with Jack if the ever got caught, but Norrington didn't need to know that. "Well, had a little brush with the East India Trading Company, now did we?"

"Hang him!" Governor Swan ordered at the news of him being a pirate reached his ears. He would not allow a pirate to live on his watch.

"Grab me some irons!" Norrington also ordered, and commented on the higher tattoo. "Well, well, well, Jack Sparrow, is it?" Jack quickly added 'Captain' to his name. Harry could stand it no longer.

"Stop it! He did nothing wrong! He only saved her! This is his reward?! Being hanged! I know how that feels! It f***ing sucks hard! Just let him go, already!" Harry shouted, making the crowd wince at the sheer volume and harshness of his voice. Jack used his free hand to comfort Harry while Harry sobbed at the unfairness of it all.

"And who may you be?" Norrington questioned. Jack visibly stiffened. Sh*t; Harry was gonna get in trouble now too. But, of course, the Gryffindor part of Harry didn't waste time answering the recent Commodore.

"I, if you must know, am Harry, future Sparrow, and," Harry lifted up the sleeve on his dress and showed them his mark similar to Jack's, "I am a pirate." The two guards Harry and Jack ran into earlier gasped. (Though if it was because Harry's name wasn't actually 'Harribel', or perhaps because they had just realized the Harry was not a girl, but a boy; or even the fact the he was a pirate, I really can't say...) But once they had gotten over their shock, they handed Norrington Jack's stuff he left behind when he jumped, and Harry gripped Jack as tightly as he could. While Norrington listed off Jack's supplies, Harry looked around, trying to find a way out. He tuned in just in time to hear Norrington talk.

"Why, you must be the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack was now in the irons, and tried to point at Norrington.

"But," Jack said, "you have heard of me." Norrington never realized that there weren't irons for Harry, so directed Jack to the other side of the pier, with Elizabeth Swan storming after him, trying to reason with him.

"Commodore, please! Pirate or not, this man saved my life!" Before Norrington could respond, there was a swish and everyone looked up, to see the sun blocked out by a green and black dress. Harry's dress. Jack drooled. Harry was stripping! Looking over, he saw his lover in mid-jump, trying to get away, and in only tight shorts. Except, the ship he was aiming for was just a bit too tall. And the rope was a few feet away from where Harry would land. There was a splash and flailing. Harry panicked. He remembered that he never truly learned how to swim; and froze. What was he supposed to do in a moment like this? Apparently staying still wasn't a good idea as he sank quickly. Soon, his head was submerged and he gasped for air. His head felt light, his body felt free, and the water felt soothing and cold on his warm body. It was a wonderful sensation to just float in the water, and it kept getting more and more peaceful.

* * *

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! Chapter three now done and up and out of the way! :D**  
**So some people might have - scratch that - _WILL_ have noticed I had Harry use, just for a minute, the name 'Harebell'. That will appear later on again I'm sure.**

**So favorit, follow, and please make a simple review on how I'm doing so far. (Thank you.)**

**Chapter Four will be next,**  
**DL666**


	4. Captured Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PIRATE OF THE CARIBBEAN!**

**The original story "Harry Potter of the Caribbean", by DGM otaku can still be read. ****I don't take credit for the first 6 chapters, because, those actually are DGM's work (****though I did tone down the cussing and change this at the it's still the same).**

**Have fun. :3**

* * *

**"Chapter IV - Captured... Again"**

In all the panic that Harry caused, Jack was able to get away. He wanted to stay and make sure Harry was okay, but he couldn't help at all with the irons on, and if he stayed around, they were both screwed. So he just ran, nothing flashy like he was going to do, just running in a straight line. He slowed down for a short amount of time, but then heard footsteps running towards him. He ran into the closest building; the blacksmith. Whoever ran this place was an idiot, because who would leave a place with so many swords' with the door open? Jack just shrugged it off, and got to work on taking off his chains.

* * *

**~ In An Unknown Location ~**

It was dark. He heard voices. And… Dog whistles? What the-?! Emerald eyes shot open. Harry was in a cell, he supposed. One right across from one filled with at least 4 men. They were using bones to try to lure the dog with the keys over there. Harry snorted. Even he knew better than that.

"The dog is trained. Like a hippogriff, if you are polite to it, then he will observe you and decide if you are worth going over to. See?" Harry nodded his head at the dog, and kept it down. In a second, his head was being licked. The dog went through his cell bars to get to Harry, but left the keys where he used to be. Harry laughed. "Wow, he's so smart! I wonder if Jack will let me keep him…" Harry trailed off. The other prisoners stared at him with looks of bewilderment. Was he mad? Harry would reply a positive. Harry realized he was tired, but before he drifted off, he asked the other cellmates if they knew what happened.

"Oh," One of the wrong-doers started to respond, "Miss Swan was in here, saying that she persuaded Commodore Norrington to save you from drowning, and you've been in here for a while since; though you're going to have to be hung anyways. No idea when, though, sorry, kid." He seemed nice enough to Harry, so he offered him a smile. The prisoner blushed, and when Harry noticed, he just had to giggle.

"Thanks, and sorry, but don't become smitten with me. I'm in love with someone, and hopefully we will hold our wedding once I'm out of here." The people across from him didn't see the need to mention that when Harry would get out of there, he would be walking to his death. Harry just seemed so happy right then; they didn't want to ruin his mood.

What they didn't know is that that was what exactly he was thinking about. That he was happy that he had fun with Jack and that he made Jack happy. That it was ironic, when, back in his time, he was going to be killed for killing a bad guy, and now he was being killed for trying to escape from the good guys; well, good to all of Port Royal, that is. Not to him. Definitely not to him. He didn't even know them personally! Unlike Voldemort and all of his charming Death Eaters. That was where his thoughts were when another cell opened. Harry's almond shaped eyes gazed up at the new occupant of the cell next to the one across from him. It was… Jack! Harry cried unsuspected tears. Jack was here! So close to him, but arrested. Harry was happy and sad; conflicting emotions that drove him wild.

"Jack!" He finally yelled. Jack groaned, and woke up. Drowsily looking around, he spotted Harry. Jack's eyes lit up in joy, seeing his lover alive and healthy.

"Harry, love! You're alive! I was so worried, but knew I couldn't stick around or else I would have been hung on sight! I'm so sorry!" Jack frantically apologized. Harry burst out laughing.

"I don't care what you do, as long as you are safe afterwards!" Harry beamed. "So how did you get here, Hun?"

The other prisoners looked like they were witnessing a movie, something so romantic yet simple, but can never be. Jack explained his adventure with the blacksmith, and how he was bested by a drunken man with an empty bottle. Harry smiled. It was so much like Jack.

* * *

**~ Sometime Later... ~**

Canon fire disrupted their comfortable slumber. Jack instantly went on alert. "I know those guns! It's the Black Pearl…" Jack trailed off, but Harry started clapping excitedly.

"Jack, Jack! Does this mean you are only from the jail to the docks distance away from your chance at being Captain again?! That's great!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and cheering for the close proximity. A few more shots arose until one came very close. Hitting the cell with the multiple people, to be exact. One of them turned to Harry before leaving.

"Good luck trying to get out with your odd dog/hippogriff logic. Whatever the hell a hippogriff is, anyways." They all gave a brisk nod or a wave before filing out. Harry sighed and stared at Jack's beautiful sea-worn face.

"Well, that proves that my sh**ty luck rubs off on the people that I love. Sorry 'bout that, Jack." Footsteps came down the stairs, and there was an African-American man, who looked horribly unkempt, and he walked over to Jack's cell.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here, Twiggy, Captain Jack Sparrow." The black man spat on Jack. Twiggy took the small amount of silence to start talking. "Last time I saws ya', ya' were all alone on a god-forsaken island. Looks like your fortune aint improvin' much." Twiggy complimented. Jack risked a glance towards Harry, but it went unnoticed.

"Worry about your own fortunes, men. The lowest layers of hell are reserved for betrayers and mutineers." That got the African mad. He attempted to grab Jack's throat, but Jack shot back just out of his reach. The moonlight revealed a skeleton arm, where there once was pure flesh. "So… There was a curse. Good thing you dropped me off on that island of mine." Jack was going to continue, but Harry chose that time to make him noticed.

"Ooh! Scaaaaaaaaaaary! You turn into skeletons in the moonlight. You can't feel pain. Ooh! Lemme guess! You are always hungry but can never eat! Same goes for drinking, too, I bet! Was I right, was I right? What do I win? Huh? Huh?" Harry asked, pulling out his puppy dog eyes. The one who lunged at Jack now lunged at Harry, with a popped forehead vein. "Tee hee! Missed me!" Harry taunted when he jumped to the back of the cell. The black man gave an aggravated grunt, and left, Twiggy following close behind.

When they were gone, Jack shot Harry a glare. "That wasn't a very smart thing to do, Harry love." Harry just shrugged. People like that was something he could handle, being in the wizarding world for about 6 years. Harry drifted into sleep, blessed with the only mortal living escape.

* * *

Harry was awoken the next morning by footsteps rushing down the stairs. God, what's with everyone and having loud footsteps?! Can't a guy get some damn sleep around here?! A head popped into Harry's view, and it ran to Jack's cell. Jack was just lying there, woken up by the steps, also.

"You, Sparrow!" The mystery man commanded. Jack raised his head and said, 'Aye.' The man continued, "You're familiar with the ship the Black Pearl, correct? Where does it make birth?" At the phrasing of the question, Harry just had to splutter out a laugh.

"Heehee! Make birth? If Jack was in this cell, the Black Pearl's Captain could make birth in nine months!" The unknown man and Jack stared at Harry incredulously, so Harry answered the question logically. "Haven't you heard the stories, kid? The ship, sailed by Captain Barbossa, stays in the unknown Isla de Muerta. Unknown, at least, to those who don't know where the Island is." Harry finished up.

"So, you know where it is then?! I mean, really, you are pirates, you must know where it is!" the brunette male questioned.

Harry scoffed. "Just because we're pirates doesn't mean that we have to know where the Island of the Dead is! I personally haven't been a pirate for long, so I don't know for sure. What's it to ya?" Harry stared the man down, unnerving the man.

"Uh… They took Miss Swan," he mumbled. Harry perked up. That was the woman who saved him.

"Ah!" Jack loudly exclaimed. "So it is an adventure to win said maidens heart! Well, if you want to help her, then you have to do it by yourself. I'm kind of stuck in here, and the keys ran off… But!" Jack started to add after seeing Harry's determined expression. "If you get me out of here, Harry too, then I can help out, most certainly." Harry smiled. He was glad that Jack… Agreed with him.

"That's no problem! I helped build these doors, and with the proper leverage…" He brought one of the benches to the cell and pushed up. "Then it should come off!" He explained. Doing the same to Harry's cell, the odd pair met up and shared passionate kisses and hugs. The young man looked away, feeling that he was watching something private. Harry laughed at the man's blush that he noticed when he looked over.

"Oh, say. What's your name, anyways? I can't just keep calling you 'man' and 'you' all the time, ya know?" Harry asked purely curious about his savior's name. The man glanced at the pair once again.

"I'm Will, Will Turner."


	5. Getting A New Ship

**"Chapter V - Getting A New Ship"**

Harry, Jack, and now Will all stood under a dock, staring out into the ocean and at two fabulous ships. Will then asked probably the most stupid question ever. "We're going to steal the ship?" But he followed Jack's gaze to the farther ship. "That ship?" Harry sighed, knowing how Jack would correct him.

"Commandeer. We are going to commandeer that ship. But first, we have to commandeer that ship to even get that ship." Jack explained, first pointing at the ship he was gazing at, then the one being supplied, and then once again to the first ship. "Ah, one thing I need to know before we begin. How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Harry glared at his lover for the personal question, but Will just showed Jack a blank face before responding.

"I'd die for her." Will boldly declared. Jack did a small clap of joy before responding his glee out loud. The trio headed towards some rowboats and hid underneath them. Once the coast was clear, they strode towards the water. Struggling through the ocean, they finally made it to the ship they were going to commandeer first and climbed up. Jack quickly strutted down the steps with the two other brunettes following behind him.

"Stay calm! We are taking over this ship!" Jack declared. Harry nodded and crossed his arms, trying to look tough, but only making him look even more feminine. That got a few chuckles from the soldiers. But Will's line just ruined their image completely.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted while striking his sword forward at the height of his face, making him look like an absolute idiot. The soldiers died of laughter right where they stood. Jack gave the fool a look that clearly told him to smarten up.

"This ship cannot be crewed three men. You are all idiots." The captain of the vessel stated. Jack was about to take out his gun as a means of convincing them, but Harry decided to act. He slowly flaunted over to the captain, swaying his hips as he walked. At the side of the captain, the raven-haired boy twisted his fingers around the older man's body and pushing his body against him. The captain blushed at the close proximity, and Jack glared at the way his Harry was using his body.

"Now, can you not be so nice as to let us have this splendid ship. I'll be glad to make the deal…" Harry pushed his body even closer, "…Worth your while, Captain." The captain being addressed swallowed and looked at the young man clinging to him. He nodded. "Great!" Harry swung around, cut the rope for a dingy with a hidden knife, and tossed the captain into the falling boat. "Sayonara! Hasta la vista! Ciao! Bye-bye!" Harry yelled as he threw the rest of the crew overboard. Jack just had to burst into laughter at the scene. Harry made it look all so beautiful and graceful while he gave soldiers the possibility of drowning. That was a reason for some rum later on at night. Will stared on with a mixture of horror, amusement, and shock. Harry seemed like such a sweet kid. And he was definitely a kid, probably younger than him! What Will didn't understand the most about Harry was why he was with someone like Jack.

Once the crew was all gone, Jack instructed Will how to control the sails while Harry lounged around, drinking some strawberry sangria. That was when the complete plan came into action. The Interceptor came, and they tried to gain their prized ship back. But they made a stupid mistake by having all their men board the 'commandeered' one. The trio swung over to the abandoned ship and preceded to cut the ties from the soldiers. They were on their way; one person however did try jumping back over but in the end was lost in the depths of the ocean.

"Thank you, Commodore, for handing over such a beautiful ship! We'll be on our way now!" Jack said, waving his hat at the shrinking figure behind him. They relaxed for a while, and, as the day's activities caught up with him, Harry decided to take a nap.

When he awoke, they were just pulling into Tortuga. He stretched like a cat and yawned. "Ah! We're home, Jackie Hun!" He said, wiping sleep from his emerald eyes. Jack gave him a warm smile, wrapping him in an embrace with soft kisses to Harry's forehead.

"Aye, we're home, love, but this time, we have a purpose. We need a crew!" Jack shouted, lifting his hand into the air, rum bottle still present. Harry beamed. He would finally meet Jack's comrades and friends! That was almost the same as meeting the parents for their relationship. Harry practically bounced up and down.

"Can we go see Gibbs first? Please? You've told me so much about him that I'm really eager to find out what he's like!" Jack chuckled and gave Harry a pathetic pouty face.

"If I didn't know that you were so smitten with me, I would be jealous of my right hand man." Jack got a pleasant giggle from his lover. When he saw Harry looking around, Jack decided to answer the unasked question. "Mr. Turner is in his cabin resting. You may want to go try to wake him now; since we've arrived." Harry nodded and left the comforting presence of Jack's one armed hold. Jack sighed.

If anyone had asked a year ago what made him the happiest in the world, he knew he wouldn't have answered with a young man, and not just any, but one so sweet, understanding and stubborn, too. What did he do to deserve this man, who had the features of a saint? If fate didn't bring him to Harry, Jack could easily see Harry with someone like Will; caring, kind, and has a good paying job. But no; Harry was his. Harry loved him, and he was exceptionally happy with that.


	6. Getting A New Crew

**"Chapter VI - Getting A New Crew"**

Finding Mr. Gibbs was harder than expected. For one, they had Will. He was not used to the scenes that took place in Tortuga. Another reason it was harder was because there were even more people shooting off guns than usual. That was pretty simple, though; compared to the trouble Jack got himself into later. The trio was walking through the crowded, drunken streets, when a woman, beautiful in the eyes of a pirate, strutted over and slapped Jack. Harry gave the woman a piercing glare, and if she had been looking in his direction, she would have cowered in fear. Before she could walk away, Harry grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell was that for, bint? Why'd you slap Jack? I understand that he makes mistakes, and a lot of them, but there's no need to go around slapping blokes! Explain!" Harry fumed. The lady stuck her nose in the air snootily.

"He cheated on me, you little queer! I doubt you would understand a girl's heartbreak as you are! And why do you care so much if I slap Jack or not. That's between me and him." The woman concluded. Harry, still holding on to her wrist, slapped her straight back.

"I may be gay, but don't give me sh*t just because of it! And do you know why I care? I care because I love him! We're a couple. That shows you how much he truly cares about whores like you." Harry shot back. The woman was abhorred. She huffed and turned to walk off.

"Hey!" Harry shouted, "I wasn't done with you yet!" The whore turned back, receiving a punch in the face. Jack cringed, thinking of how that must have felt. The lady slapped Harry as comeback, and Harry slapped her right back. A fight broke out, gathering a crowd. Cheers were heard for the two "women", motivating to keep at it. Hair was pulled, slaps were given, and there was lots of pinning the other to the ground. Finally, Will decided to step in.

"Please stop it! You don't need to fight over Jack; for the short time I've known him, I don't think he deserves either of you beauties." And… That wasn't the right thing to say, unfortunately for Will. Harry stopped the fighting and marched over to the new Tortuga visitor. Harry had to crane his neck to meet him eye-to-eye, but once he did, Will couldn't help but cower in fear.

"Are you saying that Jack and I aren't a good couple? That we don't love each other with our whole being? That we wouldn't die for each other? Jack cares for me, you b**tard! Don't say such sh*t without meaning it!" Will slowly backed away until he was right next to Jack.

"Jack… Help me!" Will whispered fervently to the pirate, hoping he could deal with his little lover. Jack held up his hands and denied giving help.

"Once you get Harry started, you can't get him to stop. And you should think about what you say before you say it, right?" Jack draped an arm around the petite man, as Harry got into a fighting stance. Will put his hands up in defense before quickly turning and running away. Harry watched the retreating figure before picking up a steady pace after the man.

"We better go after him. Don't want him getting lost and dying on us, right Jackie?" Harry explained. Time to find the wimpy blacksmith.

* * *

Apparently Will's body knew a good direction to go in when his mind did not. It was a blessing to Jack and Harry. Not only did they get plenty of exercise, but Will also led them directly to Gibbs. Scrunching his nose up at the horrid smell, Harry pointed to the sleeping form lying with the pigs.

"That's Gibbs? Would it have killed him to at least sleep somewhere a bit less… Smelly?" Jack grinned and kissed Harry's scrunched-up face before tossing a pail of water onto the resting form.

"Curse ye for breathing, ya slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs yelled as he woke with his knife in hand, but pocketed it as he noticed Jack. "Jack! You shouldn't wake a man up like that; it's bad luck!" he scolded.

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack responded as he crouched down next to Gibbs while saying, "the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink; the man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll 'bout do it." Gibbs got to his feet only to be soaked in another pail of water. "What was that for?! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will shrugged. Harry laughed and grabbed Will's arm as they sauntered over to the closest bar.

* * *

Harry was handed a drink from Jack at his spot where he would "keep watch" with Will as Jack talked with Gibbs. Harry wasn't notified yet on the subject of the discussion so he was annoyed, but he would ask Jack about it later.

"So what's up with you and Jack? I mean… How did your relationship start in the first place?" Will asked hesitantly. Harry laughed at Will's cautious attitude.

"You can speak openly, Will; you don't have to be afraid of me. I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other a lot, what with this journey for your one love and all. To answer your question, it was a really simple beginning, actually. We were both on the same island and when we saw each other, we just knew we were destined to be." Harry took a swig from his mug, gave it to Will, and threw a punch at a random passerby. Will watched quizzically as Harry let out a small battle cry as he joined a fight head on, dodging and ducking blows easily, not nearly as intoxicated at the others.

A minute later, Jack and Gibbs took a final drink before heading towards Will. Jack continued on, casually maneuvering through the crowd until he could grab Harry's shirt and pulled him out of the bar. Once outside and Harry was let go, the raven haired man automatically went into a pouting form.

"Why'd you have to spoil my fun, Jack? It wasn't like I would get hurt!" Jack grinned and moved closer to Harry.

"Don't worry. I can make it up to you right now, if you're interested, love?" Harry beamed, and he dragged Jack back to the ship like his life depended on it.

"What's up with them?" Gibbs asked Will. Will just shrugged.

"I don't know, but they're always like this." Will explained as he, at a slower pace than the couple, returned to the ship.

* * *

**I had a really hard time with this chapter, for it had the most cussing even with all other five chapters combined. I don't have anything against cussing, but I prefer to do it using different languages (such as german or spanish). So this is the last chapter to be retold, what I can promise is that I will try my best to make the new chapters as good as DGM otaku's (but with less cussing). Btw, before anyone asks (cause I know someone will ask if I don't say this now), the answer is no. There will be _NO_ sex scenes in the next chapter or any future chapters if I have any say in it****. ****Thank you all for following everyone and thank you Kain129, Fireflyhikari, and (G****uest) Eli for your reviews. They were very sweet. :3**

**The next chapter will take a lot of time to write, but be patient my friends! It will be done!**

**R&amp;R**

**DL666**


	7. The Ships' Crew

**Been a while. Is any one still here?**

* * *

**"****Chapter VII - The Ships' Crew****"**

Harry sighed in contempt as he snuggled deeper into the side of Jack's bare chest idly tracing one the the many intricately designed tattoos that married the pirates' body.

It had been a very long, very wonderful night for the two lovers.

"Jack?" Harry mumbled as he traced circles over his lover's broad chest.

"Yes love?"

"As much as I would love for another round... Don't you think we should go see if Mr. Gibbs has our new crew assembled or not?" Harry continued to ask. "After all you are _their_ captain now." Jack sighed halfheartedly in defeat. Yes, he supposed that he should check on his new crew; the last thing he needed was another first-mate-back-sabber on his ship again. Jack groaned as he stretched his stiff muscles, causing a small fit of laughter to come forth as Jack's chest rippled underneath Harry.

Jack Sparrow sighed as removed his lover from on top of his chest so he could properly sit up on the four poster, victorian stylized oak wood bed that was located inside the captain's private chambers.

After both pirate had gotten dressed, Jack in his usual getup, while Harry had donned a blood red dress adorned with black lace. (That for some reason had been delicately folded up in side the captains wardrobe.) Harry also found a pair of matching two-inch heeled lace-up boots that had been placed next to the dress. After putting on his new attire, Harry did a quick spin in front of a large mirror, causing the skirt of the dress to fan out. Jack let out a low whistle, at the same time embracing him from behind, which sort of took Harry by surprise. But Harry leaned into the touch of his lover in pure bliss.

"You know love," Jack hummed in Harry's ear, "every time I see you, no matter what you wear, you always look more beautiful than the last time."

Harry grinned at this and turned around in Jack's arms to face the rugged pirate. "And you Jack look more handsome every minute that I spend with you." Harry returned lovingly, soon afterward placing a soft kiss on Jack's prickly cheek. "But now your crew awaits."

* * *

As the two lovers made their way down the gang plank of their glorious ship (which I have temporarily forgotten the name of), arms intwined in each other where they were immediately greeted by an eager Mr. Gibbs and angst ridden Will Turner.

"Nice to see finally up Captain." Mr. Gibbs said as Jack and Harry drew closer.

"Yeah, wouldn't have bothered getting up at all if it wasn't for me reminding him of the new grew you had put together." Harry replied in a teasing manner before Jack could say something. "But he's here now, so you might as well start the tour Mr. Gibbs. The crew?"

Mr. Gibbs nodded before turning around and walking back down the pier towards a line of people that had been standing in silence. "Feast your eyes Captain! All faithful hands before the mast; every man worth his salt. Their crazy to boot." Mr. Gibbs said the last bart a bit quieter.

Will, who had amazingly stayed silent for this long, ruined the jazz of it all by stage whispering to Jack in a sarcastic tone, "So this is your abled body crew." Harry simply elbowed him in the gut, and harshly too might I add. Moving on Jack and Harry (who still had his arm wrapped around his lover's) walked up to a man who was quite elderly with a short scruffy grey beard and a blue and yellow parrot perched on top his shoulder.

"You Sailor!-" "Cotton, sir." Mr. Gibbs added helpfully. Jack continued. "Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and certain death?" Cotton gave a quick glance to Mr. Gibbs but otherwise did not respond.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer me!" Jack said more though as an order now.

Luckily Mr. Gibbs came to Cotton's aid. "He's a mute, sir. Poor blighter had his tongue cut out.-" At that point Cotton had opened his mouth to reveal that indeed at some point in time his tongue had been cut out. "-So he taught the parrot to speak for him. Never knew how though..." Mr. Gibbs then temporarily drifted off into thought before quickly following after Jack as he had already moved on to the next sailor, but at the last second Jack turned around and look at Cotton's parrot.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot..." He then said. "same question." The parrot ruffled its' feathers while screeching "Waiting to sail. Waiting to sail."

With a look of confusion from Harry, Jack, and Will; Mr. Gibbs clarified for them. "We fair that means 'yes'."

"Of course it does!" Jack said before turning to Will. "Satisfied?" He asked the young pirate wannabe.

"Well you've certainly proved they're mad." Will said, obviously still not happy with the choices shown before them.

"Well I think he was nice." Harry said happily, snuggling farther into Jack's arm.

"And what's the benefits for us?" A sharp feminine voice spoke loudly then causing the four to turn to the sources direction. Harry unwrapped himself from Jack's arm and moved towards the man who had spoken up. Just by his size Harry guessed that perhaps was about his age. Moving to stand in front of said man, Harry slowly folded the hat up to properly look at... Her?

"Anamaria!" Harry exclaimed at seeing the kind woman again after so long. "How are you doing?"

Anamaria smiled pleasantly at Harry. "Well as one can be." She replied, giving the petite boy a hug before pulling back to get a better look at him. "And look at you, Harry. You look marvelous! Where in the seven seas did you find such a splendid dress?"

"Captain's quarters." Harry explained gesturing to the ship just off shore. "Granded, it was a bit surprising to find a dress in there since the previous captain was a guy... Unless of course he too liked dressing as a woman."

"He probably had a lady friend then." Anamaria nodded wisely. She then turned towards Jack with a much darker expression. "You owe me, Jack!."

"Anamaria-!" Jack said right as he got slapped for what... The fifth time now?

"You stole my boat!" She yelled out loud.

"Actually-" Another slap. "Borrowed." Jack said, correcting himself. "Borrowed without permission, with every intent of returning it."

"But. You. Didn't." Anamaria countered; punctuating each word.

Harry raised an elegant eyebrow at the dispute going on between him.

"Jack? A word please." Harry said grabbing Jack's arm and dragging him away from the others. When then were far enough Harry continued. "Eventually we'll get the pearl back, yes?" At this Jack nodded. "So why not give her the ship we have now?"

There was a moment of silence and gain Jack nodded, though this time much slower, before sighing. "I be fine with that, but until we _do_ get the Pearl back I'm still captain."

Harry smiled and placed a light kiss on his jolly sailor's cheek. "Of course love."

* * *

The two lovers walked back, hand in hand, where Jack began to speak again.

"You'll have your ship Anamaria, fear not!" He said. "In fact your ship as soon as I get the Pearl back you'll get that ship!"

At that Will turned to Jack. "Ship? What ship?"

"That ship." Jack said pointing to their ship.

"_That ship?_" Will repeat.

"That ship." Harry confirmed with a nod. "As soon as the Pearl is returned to Jack and I that ship will be yours, Anamaria."

The silence only lasted a few minutes as Anamaria nodded and said, "Aye, that be a fine deal then."

"Captain! Do ye really think it be wise to bring a lady with us?" Mr. Gibbs asked Jack quietly from behind. "It be a bad omen to have a lady on board."

Jack spun around sharply at Mr. Gibbs words. "And what about Harry, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked in a dark tone. "Does my Harry not count as a lady or lady like if he chooses to wear the garments of our female counter parts? Should I as captain abandon my soul mate on these shore just because he looks (and sometimes acts) like a woman? ANSWER ME MR. GIBBS! WOULD I BE SO _CRUEL_ AS TO DO THAT TO HARRY?!"

Everyone took several steps back in fear of their possible new captain. Rarely did Jack sparrow ever show true anger; usually he would have his antics or wisecrack sayings that one never thought could ever seem to make sense but somehow it would. Jack glared them all down and was about to start yelling again when a small fare hand touched his shoulder.

"Jack..." Harry said, soothing his lover. "It's okay. Anamaria will still join us-" At this point he glared at the other male crew members. "-and if you all have a problem then perhaps these shores would best suit you."

When no one made any move to leave Jack spoke up.

"Well what are you lagging around for? All hands make lively! We set sail in ten minutes!"


	8. Isla de Muerta

**Hello, Readers Old and New.**

**I have been having problems in real-life, which on further detail you can see on my profile.  
****But I just want say that I am not the best writer you could find. ****And my updates of chapters to ANY story I write is unreliable, because I am of two things: An artist and a writer. ****In order to do either of these things I need to have a feels. What is a feels? Well you probably already know, but I'll tell you what a 'feels' means to me.**

**A feels is a sense of emotional motivations that drives me to do certain things.**

**So for example I currently feels to write this chapter which you all expect me to magically and instantly post. (Well let me just say that won't happen.) It'll be posted, but not any time soon.**

**Now the thing with these feels' is that I can't just instantly have them. And sometimes I just want to draw or read, or re-watch Pirates of the Caribbean to see if I actually am gonna make more than one story of this. (And also I'm rusty on my pirate lingo.)**

**So point is is that writing takes time, and sometimes I don't feels like writing.**

**Also thank you Deathe, BecauseMushroomsgrowintthedark, PokemonNarutoLover, and everyone else for your reviews.**

* * *

**"Chapter VIII - Isla de Muerta"**

Through storm and wind and the lose of two sailors that Harry didn't like anyway, their ship (which had been renamed by Anamaria as "The Canary") and its' crew finally made it to Isla de Muerta.

"It's rather depressing isn't it..." Jack chuckled good naturally.

"Well it isn't called the "Island of Death" for nothing, now is it dear?" He said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that there would be more ghosts." Was Harry's response, even sounding somewhat disappointed.

"Ghosts?" Jack repeated bewildered. Again Harry shrugged.

"When I was eleven I attended school at a castle that had its very own colony of ghosts from different timelines. One of the ghosts I became close with died in the girls' bathroom there." Harry said as if he were merely talking about how the sky was cloudy.

Jack stared at his lover in shock as he tried to comprehend this new blip of information. "You certainly are a strange creature, Harry, sometimes I wonder how I was so fortunate to be stuck on the same island as you." Jack finally managed to say after awhile.

Now it was Harry's turn chuckle as he quickly placed a kiss on the rugged pirate's cheek. "And sometimes I wonder how I was so fortunate to have a second chance in life with the man of my dreams." At the Jack Sparrow grinned like death himself.

"Perhaps it was fate, love."

"Perhaps."

* * *

It was just the three of them that went, thought at first Jack had tried to convince Harry to stay aboard the Canary, but Harry would have none of it.

"And let something happen to you?" He had said. "Never! Not even for all the Chocolate Frogs in the world!" Though Harry was given funny looks for that comment; the argument was dropped. And of course William would come along. (It was _his girl_ they were trying to save after all.)

So in one of the life boats they rowed to the island of death and into the cavern opening.

* * *

Silence accompanied the two pirates and the wannabe pirate as the drifted through the canal passages of the Island. Their journey lit by the only touch that William held. Or a least it did, that is, until Harry spotted the first ghost he had seen in this timeline.

"_Jack!_" Harry hissed. "Look, look! Somewhere over there. Do you see it?"

"See what?"

"The Ghost of the dead pirate with a sword sticking out of his back."

This, of course, would be another one of those moments where (despite Jack's undying love for his raven haired pirate) he had to question Harry's sanity.

"Uh, love, I see the bones of a pirate... With a sword in 'his' back, but I don't see no ghost."

"Oh, right. Muggle." Was all Harry said before he started following something that Jack could not see with his eyes. Jack just shook his head while he continued to steer their little boat. All the while thinking how strange his wonderful Harry was.

* * *

**So Harry has seen his first ghost in a while. I'll probably do something more with said ghost in the next chapter to come.**

**Have a happy Yule this year everyone!**  
**DL666**


End file.
